Christmas
by sami kay
Summary: In an attempt to raise Office morale, Michael divides everyone into gingerbread house making teams.


**Title: **Gingerbread

**Author: **Sami Kay

**Genre: **Fluff and Christmas?

**Rating: **PG. Just to be safe.

**Summary: **Michael divides the office into gingerbread house making teams of two, to raise everyone's Christmas spirits.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Office. That's NBC.

**Author's Notes: **I've been in a real Christmas mood lately. I don't know if it's the cold weather or what (or the fact I've been listening to Christmas music…ehhhh), but I wanted to write this. I guess it could be AU, or set right before Christmas of season 2. Whatever.

"And that is supposed to make us feel better about working on Christmas Eve Day?" Pam half whispered to Jim, taking one of his corn nuts as she eyed Michael arranging an array of sweets on the conference room table. Jim shrugged, and they both stood there and watched as Michael took a step back, obviously pleased with his skills in organization. As soon as they saw him walking out, both Pam and Jim tried to make it seem as if they were too busy for whatever Michael had planned. Pam picked up her phone and proceeded to have a fake conversation with a customer, while Jim organized a cup of paper clips with a very serious look on his face.

"Can I have your undivided attention please?" Michael asked, clapping his hands and taking his normal post in front of Pam's desk. Jim slinked slowly back to his own, still munching on his snack.

Everyone in the room looked at Michael with only half interest. Even Dwight, the one who normally worshipped the tissue on which Michael sneezed, looked despondently at his manager. Michael seemed to take no notice of the lack of moral in the room and continued to speak.

"I have a Christmas Eve announcement. Season's Greetings, if you will," Michael started, and there was the slightest sound of an unimpressed groan from Stanley's desk. "Yes, Stanley? Did you have something that you wanted to share with all of us?"

Pam and Jim shot each other smiles before glancing over to Stanley, who was staring at some figures on his desk.

"Michael, please say what you have to say. I have a family waiting for me at home who are not too impressed with my having to work this evening before Christmas." Stanley went back to writing and it was obvious that he was about to shut Michael out completely.

Michael gulped a tad before continuing. "As I was saying, we will be having a surprise mandatory gathering in the conference room!"

Angela cocked her head sternly before saying, "We have lots of work to do. And it would be nice to get out of here at a decent time to spend," she gave a glance to Dwight, "a little time with the ones that we love."

This time, Jim and Pam's shared look is one of surprise, mixed with shock and perhaps a little disgust.

"I expect everyone in the conference room in ten minutes! No excuses!" he exclaimed nervously, pretending not to notice the displeased stares. "And you need to divide into teams of two upon arrival! Chop chop!" Michael clapped before retreating into his office and shutting the door.

Before the door even had a chance to click shut, Jim was back at Pam's desk with a giant smile on his face.

"Can you believe what just happened?" he asked jubilantly, resting on his arms on Pam's counter.

"Oh my goodness, I know!" she chirped.

"So, do you like, want to be my team mate or something?" Jim joked, pushing the remainder of his corn nuts towards her as an offering. She grinned back, and seemed to consider for a second before taking the small bag and popped one into her mouth.

"I suppose so," she smirked. He couldn't help but return the smile, and before too long they looked like two goofy teenagers just smiling at each other. The moment was broken by Ryan, who seemed incredibly nervous and awkward. A little more so than normally, anyways.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Pam asked, her mood suddenly a little more somber. Jim reacted almost the same, and Ryan gave them a weird look before proceeding with his inquiry.

"Uh, I know this is a long shot, but do either of you not have a partner? Because I'm really trying to find a partner. Desperately."

"What about Kelly?" Jim asked, trying to keep a straight face as Ryan's clouded noticeably.

"Just…do either of you have partners?" he asked again, a hint of panic in his voice as he heard Kelly making her rounds.

"Ryan? Where are you?"

He gave one last pleading look to Jim and Pam. Pam shrugged and she actually seemed sincere. "Sorry, Ryan. I'm already taken."

Jim shifted in his shoes awkwardly. It was kind of odd to hear Pam say that to someone and be talking about him.

"Oh my God," Ryan groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. "Even Dwight is already with someone else."

"Who is Dwight with?" Pam asked quickly, and upon hearing the question, said, "I mean, just wondering."

"Angela, I think. I even asked her!" he sighed.

Jim and Pam shot each other excited looks as Kelly came up around the corner of Toby's cubicle.

Ryan slinked off, presumably to find someone else at the last possible second. Almost as soon as he was out of sight, a confused Kelly wandered up to Pam's post.

"Have either of you seen Ryan? Because we have to be in the conference room in like five minutes and I don't have a partner yet. I mean, I'm sure I do because duh, hello, he's like my boyfriend and stuff and he should automatically assume he's my partner, ya know? Except that I don't want to freak him out by making him think that he should assume that's he's my partner. I mean, that's a huge step and I don't want him to freak out about commitment or anything, but I think we're there, ya know?"

Jim stared at Kelly blankly.

"We haven't really seen him, Kelly. Sorry," Pam said politely. Kelly looked a little discouraged, but walked on.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jim leaned down to Pam and whispered, "I'm sure he is too."

Pam tried to suppress a giggle as Michael came back into the room, looking expectantly at everyone. He then marched into the conference room, as if expecting everyone to follow. One by one, everyone stood up and made their way slowly into the small conference room, each taking in the sight of cookies, candies, icing and wax paper on the table.

It was almost too much to take in.

The partners sat next to each other around the table. Jim with Pam, Dwight with Angela, Oscar with Kevin, Stanley with Meredith, and Ryan with a very content looking Kelly, who was draped across his arm. Ryan had a look of not quite horror, but still very "deer in the headlights-esque", as Jim so eloquently put it later.

"Okay, Dwight, come sit over here," Michael commanded, and Dwight stood to go be next to Michael when Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Actually, Michael, Dwight is my partner. Creed is your partner."

Michael looked up, actually alarmed at the fact that Creed was looking at him with a simple, creepy smile.

"Oh. Well. Yes. In that case. Uhm," Michael nervous brushed his hands down the front of his jacket. "Okay. Creed, will you help me pass out gingerbread pieces to each pair?"

Creed grabbed the stack in the center of the table and began giving them to each pair as Michael explained the assignment.

"Each team is being given six pieces of cookie. And with those, they will build a ginger bread house! And the best one will win!"

His face conveyed excitement, but it was obvious that no one felt the same. "Does the winning team get the opportunity to spend time with their families?" Stanley asked sarcastically. Michael pretended as if he didn't hear the comment.

"Let's get started!"

End Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just something that I've had playing in my head for a little while. Review? Chapter two should be up soon.


End file.
